Loving You
by SabrinaSEDDIElove
Summary: Seddie!, I suck at summaries but this story is about Seddie and how Cibby and spencer get them together and keep them together. ALSO this is rated T cause i'm scared lol.
1. Dating Again!

**~~~DISCLAIMER!: If i owned iCarly i would be a grown man named Dan, but i'm not so i don't own iCarly!~~**

(Sam POV)

it was a regular day at high school, i just got done beating the Gibby out of Gibby (Man,that kid is weird!) when i saw Freddie talking to Carly and they seemed pretty secretive.

I put my ninja skills to use and tip-toed over toward our lockers to hear them talking and Freddie was Pretty happy.

(General POV)

"CARLY!,Are you for real this time?" Freddie said Happily.

"Yeah Freddie, i'm pretty sure i wanna date again!" Carly said happily with a hint of amusement.

Carly kissed Freddie and said "But we gotta see if it will be cool with Sam, you know, so she doesn't feel like a third-wheel."

"Okay, Thats cool!" Freddie said.

(Sam POV)

After hearing that Carly and Freddie were going to be dating again my heart broke into a million pieces and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I wiped the tear away and went up to my locker to put my books away and leave when Carly greeted me with a worried look on her face

"Hey sam, Are you okay? you look a little sad"

"I'm Fine!" i snapped at her and ran out of school.

I don't know how long i was running but i was in my room when i stopped and Cried, "Why?,Why is she dating him?, I was gonna tell him today!" I said sobbing into my pilliow.

Later I fell asleep on the floor, clutching my purple "SEDDIE4EVER" pilliow that Freddie bought me as a Joke, Little did he know i was truely in love with his nubby-self.

**~~AUTHORS NOTE~~**

So guys what did you think?

Leave me a Review and tell me should i go on or stop here :D thanks.


	2. Fatcake Cake tears

**~~~~AUTHORS NOTE:So in this chapter Sam is a bit OC (Out of Character) so if it's too much then i'm soo sorry!~~~~**

**(Sam POV)**

It had been a week since i snapped on Carly at school and i avoided seeing either of them all week when i built my self up and went over to Carly's apartment.

I unlocked the door with my bobby-pin and walked right to the kitchen, Ignoring whatever I passed

"SAM!" Carly Screamed and ran to hug me

"Woah there,Carly i like dudes" i Joked smiling

"Dude where have you been, We were worried all week!" Freddie said angerily, I answered his question with a glare that said "Shut the h-e-double hockey sticks up"

and he quickly sat down on the sofa and kept quiet

"Sam i was worried about you!

Are you ok?

Are you hurt?

Were you Kidnapped?" Carly asked question after question,

"I'm fine, mama just need a week off from everyone included the nub over there, By the way sorry I snapped at you at school but what can i say PMS is a killer to my body and mood, Forgive me?"

I said,

"Of course and by the way Freddie and I have something to tell you!" Carly said and walked over to Freddie, Freddie stood up and Said "We're Dating!".

My Heart broke over and over again while the Words "Dating" Echoed thru my head.

Carly and Freddie stood there waiting for my response,

I clutched onto my Pants and my face turned beet red, i pulled out my phone and looked at it

"Crab! 6:45 already!

i gotta go!" i lied and ran out the door and started to cry.

I saw Spencer standing there.

"Kiddio, they told you didn't they?" He asked

i just nodded when he took me into his arms and rocked me

"It'll be Okay sam, Please stop crying...If you stop crying i'll let you have my Fatcake cake in the apartment"

He said and i stopped crying and cleared my face up.

We walked back into the house.

I stayed mute while he left to get the cake.

"Sam,Are you ok? you freaked me out when you ran out" Carly asked worriedly

I said nothing, just simply nodded, Showing no emotion what so ever when spencer ran back into the room holding a Fatcake Cake

"Here you go kiddio, One fatcake cake!" he said.

i took the cake out of his hands and smashed my face into it and Cried, "Th-Th-Th-Thank y-y-y-you spuh-spuh-spencer" i Said Muffly sobbing, not caring that Freddie and Carly saw me cry.

Spencer pulled my head out of the cake and hugged me

"Shhhh it'll be okay, I Promise Sam just please don't cry anymore, Please" Spencer pleaded rocking me to sleep

**(General POV)**

After Sam fell asleep Spencer put her and Carly's room and returned to clean up the cake when Carly said

"Whats Wrong with Sam?"

Spencer looked worried but Said "If i tell you, you have to make sure sam doesn't find out you know,Got it guys?"

Carly and Freddie nodded.

"Sam is...is...**SAM IS IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE AND SHE'S DEPRESSED BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE DATING!**"

Spencer said quickily and Cupped his mouth

**-Until the Next Chapter i bid you a-do-**


	3. Ew! Skanky Ashleigh!

**~~I don't own iCarly!~~**

**~~~Thoughts are in Italics~~~**

**~~~~AUTHORS NOTE:so if you didn't know Carly,Sam are 16 and Freddie is 17 in this story :D~~~~**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Sam is...is...**SAM'S IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE AND DEPRESSED BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE DATING!**"

Spencer yelled and then cupped his mouth, i looked over at Carly and she was jumping up and down happily and yelling "I KNEW IT,I KNEW IT, **SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE**,FREDDIE SHE LOVES YOU BACK!"

I stood there with my mouth open and a happy look on my face,Why you may ask,Because the girl i've been in love with since pre-school loves me back!

(Sam POV)

I woke up to Spencer Yelling "**SAM'S IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE AND DEPRESSED BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE DATING!**" and i ran down stairs to find Carly Jumping up and down yelling "**SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE**,FREDDIE SHE LOVES YOU BACK!"

and Fredweird walked up to me and kissed me,

And let me tell you the kiss was amazing,Better then all the Ham,Bacon,Fried Chicken and Fatcakes in the world,

And when he stopped he said "I love you Sam, Do you wanna go out Saturday Night...Please?",

I smirked and said "Are you paying?",

Freddie put on his signature smile and Said "Of course" And he kissed me again and this one was better then the Last.

**(Carly's POV)**

While Sam and Freddie were swapping spit, Spencer asked me "What just happen?"

"Well Freddie and I pretended to date so Sam would Admit she loves Freddie and they would get together, and it totally worked!"

I said.

_'Their gonna be so happy'_

Just then my PearPhone rang and it was my Adorable Shirtless Boyfriend Gibby.

"Hey Gibby come over it worked and were going out for smoothies" I said and Hung up.

**( MrsBenson's POV )**

"Okay, Bye Mary" I said and hung up my phone.

I was so happy i had found a girlfriend for my Freddie, She was smarter then that Dumbo Carly and nicer then that Hoodlum Samantha.

Her name is Ashleigh and she is 16, Natural blonde, All 'A' student and she is in the Math club.

i walked out of my apartment and knocked on the shays apartment door, after about three knocks i opened the door to see my Freddie kissing that Hoodlum.

"FREDWARD BENSON! YOU STOP KISSING THAT-THAT-THAT DELINQUENT" i said before almost fainting,

"Mom! Don't call her that!" Fredward shouted at me.

"Fredward i will not have you shouting at me, Now go home and get ready for a tick bath.

You have a date tonight" I said, "A date? With who?" He asked

"I found you a nice girl to go out with, Her name is Ashleigh do you remember her from Math-Camp when you were 15" i said reminding him.

"Eww mom! Ashleigh is gross and skanky, Plus i don't like Ashleigh like i like Sam" He said.

I gasped "FREDWARD! LANGUAGE!, Come on we're going home!" i said pulling him by his ear out the shays apartment.

"Bye Carly and Spencer, Later Sam i Love you. See you on Saturday" Fredward said as i pulled him out the apartment.

_'Saturday?, i wonder whats happening Saturday'_

**~~So ****MrsBenson ****was weird for me to write because i never wrote for her lol i hope she wasn't too much!~~**


End file.
